Le nom de son âme
by Kataclysme
Summary: Ichigo avait un drôle de nom inscrit autour de son doigt. Comment son âme soeur pouvait avoir un nom aussi étrange ? Il a abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de trouver son âme soeur, mais la Soul Society fait renaitre l'espoir dans son coeur.


Bonjour à tous !  
Me voila avec un OS, plutot court, sur le Fandom de Bleach !

Encore et toujours des âmes soeurs, je ne m'en lasse jamais !  
Bonne lecture et laissez un ptit commentaire ;)

* * *

_**Le nom de ton âme soeur est inscrit, quelque part sur ton corps.**_

* * *

Ichigo avait de jolis mots dans la peau.

Autour de son annulaire, juste là où aurait dû se tenir son alliance, si jamais il s'était marié, il avait deux petits mots, écrits dans un japonais calligraphié absolument superbe.

Personne, sur terre, ne pouvait porter un nom aussi étrange que celui-ci.

Il avait grandi avec l'idée que son âme sœur n'existait pas, ou n'était pas humaine.

Personne n'avait pour nom « Lune liquide ». Ou pire, « Fleur miroir », selon la façon de lire les kanjis.

Quand Rukia lui avait appris que non, il n'existait pas que des humains, mais aussi des Hollows, et des Shinigamis, et qu'ensuite il avait découvert les Quincys, les Fullbringers, les Vizards et les Arrancars, Ichigo avait sérieusement revu sa conception du monde et reconsidéré son désespoir de e jamais mettre la main sur son âme sœur.

En fait, la réalité l'avait heurté alors qu'il était en train de prendre le thé avec Rukia et Renji. C'était assez rare comme moment de calme pour être appréciable.

Il buvait son thé au jasmin quand il comprit, comme ça, d'un coup.

« Putain de merde. »

Rukia releva la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Renji éclata de rire quand le roux laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, cognant le bois dans un bruit sourd.

« Ichigo ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Il se redressa, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Mon ame sœur est un zanpakuto. Ou un shinigami, je sais pas. Mais avec un nom pareil, c'est pas possible autrement. »

Renji ouvrit de grands yeux, interloqué.

« T'a une marque ?  
\- Beh oui, bien sûr que j'ai une marque ! On a tous une marque, non ?  
\- Pas tous. Certains d'entre nous ont perdu leur marque quand ils sont devenus des shinigamis.  
\- T'es en train de me dire que j'ai la marque de mon âme sœur mais qu'elle n'a peut-être pas la mienne ?  
\- Exactement. Je suis … je suis tellement désolée, Ichigo. »

Ichigo haussa les épaules et repensa à sa marque. Il trouverait son âme sœur. Il lui suffisait de connaître le nom de son zanpakuto, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Bien sûr, il rencontra son âme sœur au pire moment.

Aizen, Ichimaru et Tōsen venaient de dévoiler leur traitrise. Ils allaient quitté la Soul Society par un portail bizarre, emportant avec eux le Hyōgoku.

Ichigo, mu par la colère, lança un Getsuga tensho bien placé qui fit se refermer le portail.

Aizen, ce bâtard incroyablement sexy, lui lança un sourire moqueur alors qu'il allait dégainer son arme.

« Ichigo ! Ferme les yeux ! »

Le roux ferma les yeux alors que son sang se glaçait au son de la voix d'Aizen.

« Rompt, Kyoka Suigetsu. »

C'était lui. Sosuke Aizen. C'était l'âme sœur d'Ichigo.

**_Putain de bordel de merde_**.

Il avait fallu que ce soit **_LE_** grand méchant de l'histoire.

Ichigo maintint ses yeux fermés, et décida de continuer à se battre. Le seul moyen pour lui de contrer Aizen c'était de ne pas tomber sous le charme de son Zanpakuto. Et pour ça, il avait une théorie plutôt intéressante.

Il concentra une partie de son reiatsu dans ses yeux, créant un filtre qui le protégerait des illusions.

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, sous le regard horrifié de ses amis. Leur souriant, il raffermit sa prise sur son zanpakuto, et regarda Aizen.

« Tensa Zangetsu. »

Il leva son arme vers Aizen alors que son arme évoluait en bankai.

Ichigo avait tout de suite vu la respiration qui se bloquait, la surprise qui se peignit et le léger tremblement de la main d'Aizen.

C'était vraiment le pire moment. Qui avait décidé qu'ils seraient des âmes sœur ?

Aizen resserra sa prise sur son arme, et le combat commença.

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de la quatrième division. Il avait mal partout, mais la plus grande douleur résidait dans sa poitrine. Maintenant qu'il savait qui était son âme sœur, qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire ?

On parlait de Sosuke Aizen, le capitaine qui avait été pressenti pour prendre la succession de Yamamoto en tant que Commandant, et qui était aussi au passage le traitre de la Soul Society.

Il fallait qu'il le voie. Qu'ils en parlent. Ichigo était trop perdu pour prendre une décision seul.

Il essaya de se lever et retomba dans les draps frais en grimaçant.

Ichigo soupira, il avait trop mal partout pour bouger, et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : même s'il avait pu bouger, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment rallier le Hueco Mundo, et Aizen.

Pourtant, il avait envie de le voir. Il avait un peu parlé avec l'ancien capitaine de la Cinquième Division, et il avait vu un homme qu'il avait envie de connaître. Ichigo avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose. Qu'Aizen n'était pas honnête sur qui il était.

Son sourire sonnait faux à ses yeux.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait réussi à comprendre Aizen et pourquoi il se sentait perpétuellement attiré par cet homme.

Outre le fait qu'Aizen était honteusement beau, avec son sourire charmeur, son teint laiteux, ses cheveux bruns ondulés et ses yeux chocolats, toujours chauds quand il regardait Ichigo, il était un Shinigami bien plus puissant que la moyenne, même parmi les capitaines, et il avait une voix rauque, veloutée, une voix qu'Ichigo ne se lasserai pas d'entendre.

Ichigo essaya de se replacer correctement dans le lit pour s'endormir. Ce n4était pas le moment d'y penser. Sa priorité était de guérir vite, et ensuite de trouver un moyen de retrouver Aizen.

Il fallait … il fallait qu'il le trouve.

* * *

Finalement, c'était Aizen qui était venu à lui. Il avait envoyé une espèce de délégation, l'Espada.

Les généraux d'Aizen s'était plantés autour de lui et un petit brun avec des yeux verts et un drôle de maquillage lui avait demandé de les suivre.

Ichigo avait voulu sortir Zangetsu, mais un homme aux cheveux bleus, qui aurait pu attirer le regard d'Ichigo s'il n'y avait pas eu _Sosuke Aizen._

Quand Ichigo s'excusa auprès de ses amis, d'Inoue, de Chad, d'Uryu et de toute la bande et qu'il décida de les suivre, son cœur se serra.

Quand il eut franchi le Garganta, et que les quatre membres de l'Espada l'escortèrent dans les couloirs de Las Noches et qu'il poussa la lourde porte pour entrer dans les appartements d'Aizen, une sourde chaleur envahit sa poitrine.

Aizen était assis, de trois quarts dos a lui. Il fixait le paysage sablonneux et lunaire du Hueco Mundo, sans mot dire. Avachi contre le trône de pierre blanche, son menton posé dans sa main, avec ses cheveux en arrière et la mèche qui tombait négligemment sur son visage, Ichigo le trouva encore plus beau que quand il avait quitté la Soul Society, quatre mois plus tôt.

Ichigo ferma la porte derrière lui, Aizen se redressant et tournant la tête vers lui.

« Ichigo. »

Un long frisson parcourut le corps d'Ichigo qui s'arrêta a quelques mètres d'Aizen, maintenant debout.

« Aizen. »

Tout l'émotion qu'il avait contenue en lui pendant ces quatre mois, il l'avait évacuée dans ce mot.

« Sosuke. Appelle moi Sosuke. »

Ichigo inspira profondément, et planta son regard dans celui de son âme sœur.

« Sosuke … »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent quelques secondes de plus, avant qu'il ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre.

Le dos d'Ichigo rencontra le mur derrière lui alors que les lèvres d'Aizen recouvraient les siennes. Soupirant dans le baiser, Ichigo passa ses doigts dans les mèches brune de Sosuke, pendant qu'il se cambrait contre le roi du Hueco Mundo.

Sosuke passa ses mains dans le bas de son dos, puis sur ses fesses, et ses cuisses, pour finalement le soulever. Ichigo noua ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il léchait sa lèvre, invitant le brun à ouvrir la bouche.

Le rouquin gémit quand leurs langues se touchèrent, alors qu'il se noyait dans leur étreinte. Sosuke était partout : ses mains sur lui, son odeur, sa langue, son corps, sa chaleur, tout était occulté par le désir sourd, le besoin vital qu'avait Ichigo de ne faire qu'un avec lui, d'appartenir à cet homme, de s'abandonner à son âme sœur.

Sosuke le porta jusqu'à un grand lit sur lequel ils roulèrent, Ichigo se retrouvant à califourchon sur ses hanches.

Le reste n'avait été qu'une succession de baisers, de draps qui se froissent, de caresses et de gémissements, et Ichigo ne savait plus combien de fois il avait atteint les étoiles entre les mains d'Aizen, mais tout ce qui comptait c'était Sosuke en lui, qui le revendiquait comme sien, comme son âme sœur.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Sosuke qui grognait dans le creux de son oreille, qui répétait son nom comme une litanie, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais eu.

Et peu importe que Sosuke soit le grand méchant de cette histoire, se dit Ichigo, alors qu'il retraçait du bout des doigts les contours du visage de son compagnon. Il serait à ses cotes jusqu'à la fin.

Parce que dans le fond, c'est la Soul Society qui lui devait une fière chandelle.

Sosuke ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, et Ichigo se sentait prêt à tout lui donner. Son corps, son âme, son cœur.

Il avait son nom autour de l'annulaire, après tout. Le nom de son âme.

Kyoka Suigetsu.

* * *

Tadam, c'est déja fini ! C'est mon premier écrit sur Bleach, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis en train de découvrir ce merveilleux manga, je termine tout juste l'arc des Arrancars et du Hueco Mundo !  
Le Fandom n'est plus très actif, alors je ne m'attends pas a une tonne de reviews, mais si vous avez lu, laissez un petit commentaire s'il vous plait, ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur !


End file.
